User blog:XMysticWolvesx/❤️O M E N❤️
Thousand Years by Christina Perri (Violin Cover) "If there ever comes a time, when we can't be together, keep me in your heart. I'll stay there forever." ~Winnie the Poo ❤️ S A I L I N G A S O F 8. 27. 16 '❤️ ---- ' ' '❤️'To My Beloved Omen...'❤️ ---- Omen, I do hope you're reading this. Here is where I'll officially spill everything I feel about you. It started back in The Hollows. The first time I met you. Emily was leading. Your OC was the famous Omen, and I was Nyx. At first, I'll be completely honest, I never really noticed you. I was VERY shy back then anyway. However, once The Hollows really started rolling, I slowly got to be fond of you. But, I didn't say anything. I was worried that I was rushing things, and I'll just screw up. Love isn't exactly my domain, you know XD. I'll admit, as most of you know, I did have a crush for Waka, but it was nothing compared to what I felt for you. PSSH AND THAT'S JUST THE BEGINNING. Once TH disbanded, I guess we parted our seperate ways. When Leah decided to make Northern Stride, I was psyched. I was even more excited to hear that you were joining too!!! Of course, we both recycled Nyx and Omen, but this time as father and daughter. Even though I still liked you then, I wont ever regret the snazzy father and daughter bonding moments we had together <3. You were so kind and loving, I couldn't decide where to place my feelings for you; as a friend, mate, or just keep it as a father. '' ''Society of the Unculitvated. It didn't last too long for me to get more accquainted with you. I was pretty bummed that NS disbanded, but at least I had all of my friends in SOTU; especially you. We shared laughs and cries, joys and heartbreak. It swelled my heart whenever we got to hang out. It was wonderful. '' ''The Divine Nation, was a place where I REALLY got to know you, along with our times in Northern Stride. When Chancellor and Astra became mates, I nearly screamed in happiness. I am NOT lying ok LOL. We were such a good match. To be honest, I was pretty sad when I heard Chancellor passed. I couldn't have the guts to say it, or say my real feelings. Yes I know I'm so chicken, even IRL. '' ''Finally, when I got that message on my message wall, I was literally, smiling at my computer screen like an idiot. My mom was even giving me concerned looks as to why I looked so abnormally happy LOL. If it wasn't for your message, I probably wouldn't ever have the courage to confess my feelings, so thank you for that. You have no idea how greatful I am to have you, bb. Everyday I look forward to getting home from school and talking witth you. You're my everything Omen. ---- AstraChanceWedding.jpg|Number 1 65C71A7B-02F6-43BB-B467-BB7CD3E501FD.JPG|Number 2 foromen.jpg|<3 4CD7E8FD-4842-419A-A2B5-39F5F73C1280.JPG|The message that made me grin like an idiot 056CA468-047C-45BA-8D33-285C522AD940.JPG|1 month anniversary <3 Omen and reina.jpg|Omen and I drawn by Jen The Hen! Screenshot 2016-12-21 at 2.50.37 PM.png|Also 3rd anniversary <3 Screenshot 2016-12-21 at 2.50.44 PM.png|3rd anniversary <3 Screenshot 2016-12-21 at 2.51.27 PM.png|2nd anniversary <3 Probably a shitty xmas gift.png|Omen's Xmas Gift to me 12/25/16 IMG_1421.JPG|4 month anniversary ❤ 4th anni.png|A GORGEOUS DRAWING OF US BY OMEN???? IMG_1546.JPG|5 month anniversary <3 IMG_1689.JPG|6 month anniversary! - halfway to a year 6th anni.png|6th Anniversary Surprise! (Burnes from a role play we had in chat) IMG_1858.JPG|7th Anniversary ❤ IMG_2557.JPG|10th Anniversary <3 IMG_2905.JPG|11th month anniversary <3 Holy shit i've been binging that song reina.png|Astra x Chancellor (11 month Anniversary gift) <3 IMG_3190.JPG|1 YEAR ANNIVERSARY POST 2017-08-20.png|CAN I JUST SAY HOW GORGEOUS THIS IS??? {1 year anniversary gift) I love you, Omen. May our love last forever. Category:Blog posts